Calicut/NIT/FOSS Meet/06
Second edition of FOSS Meet. Event website Schedule 9 Talks + 2 Workshops March 18,19 2006 *Arun M Foss - General Talk in Society Intellectual Property, Copyright, Licence issues *Gopal Vijayraghavan DotGNU / Mozilla Hack *Kalyan Varma Network Security *Philip Tellis Education/Creative Commons *Praveen and Dilip Debian Workshop *Premshree Pillai Ruby *Sharath Lakshman Live CD Workshop *Shreekumar Quake 3 - Fun and more *Shreyas Srinivasan GNOME Hack *Shyam Mani Gentoo Developer *Aanjhan R Embedded Linux *Kushal Das Fedora BOF Comments * ... Right. All around good experience, the event, the place, the hosts and not to mention the food. College set near a nice jungle/hill kinda place. Appams rocked! Beach was fun as well, just in time for the sunset. Lots of good talks from Philip, Gopal, Shyam, Shreyas and so many many more people. ... - Pradeepto Bhattacharya in a post to glug-bom mailing list on Feb 14, 2007 * ... I was at the meet up last year along with Pradeepto and many other people. It's quite a nice experience. You should go if you can. ... - Philip Tellis in a post to glug-bom mailing list on Feb 14, 2007 * ... FOSS.NITC..yet another get togetherness of young free software enthusiasts ( i would like to see in that way ). As a participant ( " delegate " for the organizers! ), i would like to share the two days of experience. ... - Tinku Sampath in a post to glugc mailinglist on Mar 20, 2006 Blogs * Philip Tellis ... The announcement said Philip Tellis will speak on Creative Commons, while in the background, Pradeepto downloaded the flickr movie, and transferred it to premshree's Mac. I engaged the crowd for a few minutes on the kind of music they like, and what they do with that music. Spoke about Anu Malik, what they thought about his music. What they thought were the legalities of some of his tracks as well as the creativity. Most of them said they liked the music, but didn't think that it was legal.... ** FOSS@NITC ** FOSS@NITC day 2 * Gopal V ...The organization of FOSS @ NITC surprised me, compared to what I'd seen at other similar conferences. Compared to what went on at GNUnify, these guys are a lot more decentralized in organization and had quite a feel of a student run tech fest. I hardly saw any faculty running around, except for Amarjeet. The faculty was more of facilitiating the event rather than running the event and their pulls on the event was not quite obvious, if any. Quite heartening indeed from my point of view.... ** FOSS @ NITC 2006 ** Fun in Calicut * Sarath Lakshman ...I really enjoyed the FOSS event. I missed some of the talks due to schedule of my talk. My workshop was conducted at NITC computer Lab. Actually NITC guyz expected for a hands on workshop..but due to it feel boring to audience I made it into a demo based talk with a practical session. No hands on. So many students at NITC asked me some doubts and I became cheerful in answering and clearing their doubts. In the evening I found out my old friend, Varun Narayan who was my schoolmate before two years. I got a a good company with him there…... ** FOSS@ NITC rocks ! Photos * Gopal's FOSS Meet 2006 photos on flickr